Photographic images are sometimes communicated and/or presented in conjunction with geographic data relating to the photographic image. For example, it is known to encode photographs into image files including geographic location metadata, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) information denoting the location at which the corresponding photographic image was photographed. As a further example, it is known to display a geographic map having dots that respectively correspond to locations from which photographs have been taken. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,248,503.